


Never Walk Alone

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Mirkwood, Sad Bofur, Spells & Enchantments, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur fears Thorin will order Bombur to be left behind in Mirkwood. Bookvesrse, movieverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Walk Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.
> 
> Author’s Note: Inspired by this [fan art](http://ladycibia.tumblr.com/post/59425362205/since-im-feeling-down-these-days-lets-make).

It was the fifth morning since Bombur had fallen into the enchanted sleep. And Bofur greatly feared Thorin would order his brother to be left behind this time. With Oin, completing his examination of the ginger-haired dwarf, shaking his head as before, his eyes flashing with incomprehension and frustration. With Bifur (who had been violently vocal against abandoning his cousin) snapping at Bofur and refusing to look at Bombur's prone form. With the others walking on eggshells, darting glances between him, Bombur, and Thorin.

Unable to finish his measly breakfast rations, the toymaker left the group and half blindly groped his way to where his brother lay. Sinking to his knees, Bofur tugged roughly on the ends of his hat before clenching his hands together. The constant darkness, depressing atmosphere of Mirkwood...being lost...knowing Durin's Day was fast approaching...worry about Bombur's state...fear of having to choose between his brother and his king… It all was too much for Bofur to bear any more. Hanging his head, tears filled his eyes and slowly ran unchecked down his face as he shoulders shook with his crying.

_I can't do it. I can't carry Bombur by myself. I won't make it. What if he never wakes up?_ The thoughts whirled through his head, making his throat burn and his heart sink as he wept harder, feeling alone, cold.

Sometime later Bofur gradually sensed warmth spreading through into his sides. Clumsily brushing a gloved hand over his eyes, the miner realized he was trapped in a hug by two sets of arms.

"There, there…"

"What?" Bofur asked in a hoarse tone, coughing in embarrassment.

"It will be alright, Bofur," Fili's tired voice reached him.

"We'll help you carry Bombur," Kili promised quietly, determined, hugging him tighter.

Bofur exhaled loudly, some of the weight easing from him. "Thank you," he whispered, his hands tugging on their sleeves. "Thank you," hope crept into his tone.

"You're part of the company," Kili replied, the others hearing more than seeing his smile.

Fili added, "You're family."

For the first time in days Bofur smiled.

THE END


End file.
